A conventional electric-heating garment is in the form of an upper garment, and includes an article of clothing, at least one first electric-heating element, a power supply, a pair of gloves, and two second electric-heating elements.
The at least one first electric-heating element is attached to the article of clothing. The power supply is operable to supply electric power to the at least one first electric-heating element for warming up the article of clothing. The second electric-heating elements are respectively attached to the gloves. The power supply is provided with two male connectors, and each of the second electric-heating elements is provided with a female connector that is operable to be connected to a respective one of the male connectors so as to permit electricity to be transmitted from the power supply to the second electric-heating elements for warming up the gloves.
Each of the male connectors is connected to the power supply via an electric cord. When in use, the electric cords are extended and exposed from the article of clothing for connection between the male and female connectors. When the male and female connectors are disconnected after use, the electric cords have to be manually wrapped and placed into the article of clothing for a neat appearance and for preventing each of the electric cords from tangling. However, such wrapping process is time-consuming and may be troublesome for a wearer.